


where the stars land

by iloafbread, jiuyves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloafbread/pseuds/iloafbread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuyves/pseuds/jiuyves
Summary: A short vacation was given to soloist Kim Hyunjin as a break after her world tour. However, the requirement was for her to bring along at least 1 staff member so she does not go completely off the grid. Son Hyejoo was front and center on her mind, her bodyguard and confidant, who was also her crush.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 45





	where the stars land

**Author's Note:**

> collaborating with a friend (Ms iloafbread-nim) for the first time was really fun! Look forward to more of us spreading that HyunHye agenda :D also, sorry to those who are reading ACB, i’m still writing the next chapter! - jiuyves
> 
> hello it’s an honour to collab with the amazing jiuyves authornim! here is a little gift from us to the hyunhye community (population: me, her and maybe another 3 orbits out there) we’ll be spreading more of the hyunhye agenda in the future c: for now pls enjoy this! - iloafbread

After singing the encore and leaving the stage, it marked the end of the soloist’s world tour. Looking at the packed concert venue, Hyunjin takes in one last glance before she begins to miss it. What now? What’s next? Possibilities were endless and options were plenty. By the end of the world tour, the singer was fatigued. She could really use a good massage now, or a vacation. The latter stuck in her brain while she was exiting the stage, escorted by stage crews to the waiting room. 

Hyunjin sits in the empty room, stage outfits strewn everywhere, make-up products messy on the vanity table. She stares at her reflection. Eyebags covered by heavy makeup slowly reveal as she begins to take it off herself. She sighs.

“I could really use a good vacation.”

Just then, her stylists and make-up artists enter the room, holding a cake, celebrating the end of tour and congratulating her. While she appreciates the kind gesture, she wishes that she was far away, on an island unreachable by people. She wishes for peace and quiet alone.

* * *

Hyunjin receives a call from her manager, she picks it up reluctantly thinking that she’ll have to make another public appearance or perform another gig.

“Yes?”

“Pack up, we’re leaving Korea.”

“Wait, what-”

“No time to explain, but someone sent an email.”

Before Hyunjin can answer, her manager continues. “You’re about to get kidnapped for a short vacation.”

“You-” Hyunjin can finally breathe again. “That wasn’t funny!”

“I know right? But I wasn’t kidding. Just got a call from the company that they are giving you a short break before your next single.” 

Hyunjin keeps mum for a second. She could not believe what she was hearing. The company was never this kind to her, overworking her every now and then. Vivi must have stepped in or exchanged something for her. Her manager was always supportive and protective of Hyunjin, which she is immensely grateful for. 

“Best part of all the company will be covering your vacation cost.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah so right now we just need to find a place. Where do you want to go? May I suggest-”

“No, Vivi, we’re not going to Vegas.”

Vivi sighs from the other line. “Oh well, not that I’m joining anyway.”

“You’re not?” Asked Hyunjin, feeling a little dejected.

“No, I’m going back to Hong Kong. I miss my family. They best be missing me too.”

“I’m… going on a vacation alone? With no companions?”

“You wish. The company fears you’d be spotted in public and get swarmed by hets so they decided to have you bring at least one bodyguard with you.”

“You did not just say hets but okay. Do I get to choose though?”

“Of course, it’s your vacation. Make sure to pick someone you feel the safest with.”

In the span of her career, Hyunjin had countless bodyguards, none of them left a strong impression on her. The current bodyguard that she has is different. She would go beyond to make sure that Hyunjin was safe, even sending those “let me know when you get home” texts, which none of her previous ones did. And when confronted, the bodyguard would only respond with “I’m just doing my job”. Sometimes it would throw Hyunjin in an endless loop where she wonders if she meant more than what she says it is.

* * *

The following day, Hyunjin meets her bodyguard at the cafe that they frequent. When Hyejoo works, her expression turns stoic, which Hyunjin detests, especially when she wants to just hang out with her. Despite sitting right in front of the celebrity, it does not register in Hyejoo’s brain that they are just spending time together, drinking coffee.

“No offence Hyejoo but you look like you need to take a huge dump.” 

Stunned, Hyejoo thinks of a comeback after freezing for a second. “And what if I am about to do so?”

Hyunjin was appalled at the response, not expecting her to play along. “I mean….”

“Kidding. I’m just making sure your surroundings are safe.”

Flabbergasted by Hyejoo’s sudden suaveness, Hyunjin avoided eye contact with the other girl, afraid she might tell her true feelings through her eyes. “Relax,” Hyunjin regains her composure. “Everyone is just minding their business and we should too.”

Hyejoo, now eased up to the ambience of the friendly conversation, her demeanour relaxes, fitting the occasion and focuses on the girl in front of her instead. She plays with the straw in her drink. Hyunjin continues.

“Anyway as you already know, I’ve just finished with my world tour.” Hyejoo nods. “And according to Vivi, the company is giving me a short vacation in which you know; - it’s been awhile since I had a long break. But the company requires at least one staff for safety and...” 

“And?” Hyejoo raised her eyebrows, waiting for the idol to finish their sentence.

“And you make me feel the safest.” Silence floated between them before Hyunjin broke the tension.

“Um... but don’t worry! I am planning to bring Yerim with me so it won’t be just the two of us.” Hyunjin flashes a smile hoping it could ease the bodyguard’s mind a little.

Hyejoo thinks for a second before replying. “Would it be just the three of us? Is Vivi not coming?”

“No,” Hyunjin’s face falls. “She already made plans to visit her family.”

“I see.” Hyejoo simply replied. “So… it’s just the three of us… Then.” She somehow made Hyunjin laugh with the way she finishes her sentence.

“Yes Hyejoo. It would be just the three of us.” Hyunjin confirms for the last time with a nod. “Unless… you have a problem with that?”

“Ah, no,” Hyejoo shakes her head while avoiding Hyunjin’s soft gaze. “I think I’ll be fine since Yerim is joining too, right?”

Hyunjin doesn’t look happy with her bodyguard’s remark. “You’re not excited to go on a vacation with me? Just with Yerim?”

“I-” 

“That hurt, Hyejoo.”

“N-No, I didn’t mean it that way-”

“Hey, again, I’m kidding!” Hyunjin laughs, Hyejoo on the other hand was flushed in embarrassment. “I’m just making sure you’d be alright with me choosing you over the others. I’m bringing Yerim with us so you wouldn’t have to deal with me all the time throughout the trip.”

“That’s... kind of what my duty is…?” Hyejoo said hesitantly.

“Wait,” Hyunjin paused for a moment. “Oh right…”

There was a small smile painted on Hyejoo’s face yet it vanished the moment when Hyunjin looked at her. “Anyway, I would love to tag along - as your bodyguard of course.”

Hyunjin’s face lights up. “Great!”

Hyunjin takes a sip from her drink, avoiding Hyejoo’s eye contact. For some reason, the conversation was nerve-wracking, asking Hyejoo to join her on her vacation. She heaved the sigh of relief, eyes slowly forming crescents when Hyejoo agreed. 

* * *

Hyunjin had passed out on the couch with a brochure covering her face. They have been researching for a few days, just to come up with a meagre itinerary. Travel brochures were everywhere in the apartment’s living room. Yerim sits on the floor with a laptop open on the coffee table, she is still scrolling on travelling websites, laughing at the bad reviews on yelp. The sisters had given up on their travel planning and had sidetracked off. Hyunjin really wanted to spend some family time since the world tour kept her busy and away from Yerim, so she decided that she should bring her little sister on the vacation that she wished for. The day passed quickly as the two sisters decided that the vacation should have a mix of what both of them wanted to do. What Hyunjin did not realise is that they have two very different opinions of what a vacation should be. Yerim was suggesting things like paragliding and scuba-diving while what Hyunjin imagined her vacation to look like was to go around eating good food and also to float in a pool aimlessly. Unable to come to a decision, the older sibling tired herself out and had fallen asleep on the couch. The younger one, still awake at 2am, was reading shitty reviews and entertaining herself.

Feeling hungry, she decides to leave the house and buy herself a meal from the convenience store. Before that, she calls Hyunjin’s bodyguard to accompany her.

* * *

“You can’t just call me at 2am whenever you want to.” Hyejoo chides as she pokes at her cup noodles. 

The pair stood at the table that was facing the glass that showed the outside, Yerim watched the silent neighbourhood and the streetlamp in front that kept flickering. 

“You are Hyunjin’s bodyguard, and I am her sister - so technically you’re my bodyguard too right?” Yerim blinks and pulls out the puppy dog eyes for Hyejoo. The other girl rolls her eyes and lets out a slight chuckle.

“Does Hyunjin know you’re outside at this ungodly hour?”

Yerim shrugs. “She was asleep when I left.”

“So you snuck your way out to get some food.” Hyejoo concludes.

Yerim smiles innocently in return. “What were you doing before I called you?” She changes the subject.

“Minecraft.”

“Minecraft,” Yerim echoes, she was slightly taken aback by Hyejoo’s answer. “Shouldn’t you be catching some sleep instead?” 

“Mm, honestly… I just woke up from a 13 hour nap.” 

“13–That’s… That’s not a nap!”

“Power nap?” Hyejoo attempts to correct herself. She poses a finger gun at Yerim who was obviously judging her through their piercing look. “Power nap it is.”

“Hold,” Yerim pauses their conversation when her phone vibrates inside her pocket. “Oh my sister is awake.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“Not… until I mentioned your name.” Yerim slowly replies, eyes on her phone screen.

Hyejoo looks at Yerim with her brows furrowed. “Me?”

“Ooh, I think she’s jealous we’re out and about together.” Yerim smiles devilishly whilst still typing away replies to her sister. “Suck…. It….” She repeated the words she was sending to Hyunjin.

“W-Why would she be jealous, yeah right,” Hyejoo scoffs and gulps down her drink nervously. She looks away when Yerim’s curious gaze falls upon her.

“You like that, didn’t you?” Yerim snickers. “Do you like the fact that she’s jealous you’re out with someone else or that you’re having a lot of fun with me?”

“Neither.” Hyejoo flatly answers.

“Mhm. Sure.” Yerim teases more yet she drops it right away when she gets another text from her sister.

Hyejoo on the other hand shifts her stare to the empty streets outside. Her thoughts float away to an alternate reality where Hyunjin was as Yerim described. But that can never happen, Hyunjin’s just a client that she’s assigned to. Nothing more than that.

* * *

Fast forward to a few weeks later, the two siblings are crossing through a massive crowd of people to the departure terminal. Surrounded by bodyguards and of course, with Hyejoo leading the duo. Fans were swarming to pass their notes and gifts to Hyunjin, flashes and clicks from cameras filled the airport. Hyunjin, numb to this treatment, walks swiftly, following Hyejoo. Yerim, new to this experience, was astonished to be thrown into a whole new world, cheerily accepting what the fans were handing to her and waves at the cameras. Her energy went through the roof. Hyunjin whispers to her sister.

“You know those aren’t for you right.”

Yerim retorts, “When I eat these snacks you will know who they’re for.”

All of sudden, a loud yell resounded through the airport. Before Hyunjin could even register what was happening, Hyejoo had jumped in front of her, using her body to shield her from the incoming tackle, while the rest of the bodyguards escorted her and Yerim away promptly. Hyunjin takes her last glimpse of Hyejoo, who is currently wrestling against a large male fan until she is brought to safety. 

Sitting at the departure hall with Yerim, Hyunjin was visibly nervous and jumpy.

“Hyunjin,” Yerim starts. “Hyejoo will be fine, the guy is probably like a bug to her. No biggie!”

Hyunjin shoots from her seat. “Did you not see the guy? He was about to throw a punch at her!” 

“Do you want me to list out her resume? She has a black belt in Taekwondo, red belt in Jiu Jitsu...do you want me to keep going? Point is, she can handle herself against him.”

Hyunjin, defeated, sits back down. Her sister was right. It was the reason why her company hired Hyejoo in the first place. However impressive the list was, she still couldn’t help but worry for the girl she has feelings for.

The automatic doors open to reveal Hyejoo, who was dishevelled from the incident, fixing her clothes and dusting off. The celebrity runs to meet her, holding onto her arms and staring at Hyejoo, eyes oozing concern, then she looks around to look for any injuries the bodyguard may have received.

Hyejoo snickers at the other girl’s frantic expressions. “I’m fine, if you were going to ask.”

Hyunjin realises her display of affection is public at the moment and retracts her hand. “No I wasn’t. But thanks for that.”

“Was just doing my job.”

Hyunjin scorns at that line. The same line Hyejoo always uses to draw the professional relationship between them and...something more intimate. She looks forward to the vacation, where Hyejoo hopefully lessens her steely appearance and melts into something more soft, which Hyunjin has only caught glimpses of. The little moments where Hyejoo pouts when she waits for a long time, or the look of her napping in Hyunjin’s practice room, Hyunjin holds these moments dear to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other work too uwu and also follow my twitter if u wanna: @slrsluggie - jiuyves
> 
> hopefully the first chapter is enjoyable! sometimes i cry for hyunhye on my twt acc so feel free to follow @aeongrry and cry with me if you want. ok goodbye stan hyunhye pls c: - iloafbread


End file.
